He Lives In You
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Dick and Reiena find a movie they wanted to see and Bruce buys it. Later that night they watch it together, only the movie had a profound effect on the twins. Songfic


Alright, so am I the only one that listens to music when they clean their house/apartment. I was listening to a song from Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and I got the greatest idea, since DC Universe is always on my mind. So here it is.

* * *

><p>He Lives in You<p>

Bruce, Dick and Reiena were out at the store, and once they reached the video section, something popped out at the twins that they just had to get, the Disney Classic The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Reiena looked at Dick, and then grabbed the movie off the shelf and the two 8 year olds headed back to Bruce. He saw the movie in the girl's hands, and without saying a word, he put it in the cart, and smiled at the two.

They had seen The Lion King with their parents, and wanted to see the sequel, but before they could buy it, the tragedy hit. While they were walking through the store, Bruce promised they would all, including Alfred sit down after supper and watch it together. Once they checked out at the register, the twins ran to the car with the bags they had, and loaded it with a speed that would make Flash blush.

YJYJYJYJ

Supper time

The twins were eating fast, so they could watch the movie, but Alfred had gotten onto them for it, so they ate at regular speed. Bruce had told Alfred about their plans after supper, and Alfred said he would be delighted to attend, just as soon as he got the table cleared and all the dishes done. Dick and Reiena offered to help their 'grandfather' and he was delighted to have the assistance. Usually it took about an hour for him to clean up after supper, even though he cleaned as he went.

With the twins helping, he was done in twenty minutes. Bruce had left to get the entertainment room set up, and by the time the billionaire had the TV set to Input, and the DVD on the main menu, Dick, Reiena, and Alfred arrived, and had two bowls of popcorn with them. Bruce and Alfred sat on the couch, while the children sat in the floor. Alfred pressed the start button, and the movie began.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

Night  
>And the spirit of life<br>Calling

Oh, oh, iyo  
>Mamela [Listen]<br>Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice  
>With the fear of a child<br>Answers

Oh, oh, iyo  
>Oh, mamela [Listen]<br>Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]  
>We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]<p>

Wait  
>There's no mountain too great<br>Oh, oh, iyo  
>Hear these words and have faith<br>Oh, oh, iyo  
>Have faith<p>

Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]

(Chorus:)  
>He lives in you<br>He lives in me  
>He watches over<br>Everything we see  
>Into the water<br>Into the truth  
>In your reflection<br>He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
>(repeat)<p>

(repeat third verse)

(repeat chorus)

Once the song ended, Alfred heard the children's breathing become a bit sniffy, and then he turned to Bruce, and there were tears coming from his eyes. Alfred reached for the remote to stop the movie, but it had disappeared. It turns out that Reiena had turned around and grabbed it. The movie continued, and some of the songs made the children cry. Once the movie was over, they turned around, Bruce could tell that the movie had upset them, but he wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong you two?" Bruce asked.

"The first song made us think of our mom and dad." Reiena said, her voice was shaky.

"Some of the story, like the end when the two prides came together, I saw it as us coming together. We were Kovu and Vitani, and you were Simba." Dick said as he wiped his eyes.

"We can return the movie if you want." Bruce said.

"NO." The twins shouted at the same time.

"We loved it, just didn't know we could relate to it like we did, and we know you could too." Reiena said as she saw the light from the TV glinting off of Bruce's cheeks where his tears had run down.

"I do believe it was the best movie I've ever seen, for a children's movie." Alfred said as he stood up and picked up both empty bowls, and left out to clean them so his kitchen wouldn't be a mess.

"You know, all three of you are right. It was a great movie, and I can see how you would think that about Kovu, Vitani, and Simba. One thing Dick, don't you ever run off and start a pride all your own without my permission." Bruce jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"I promise Bruce." Dick said as a small laugh escaped the acrobat. Reiena laughed too, and Bruce was glad that his little reference got the kids to laugh.

"Alright now, I do believe it's time for the children to get to bed." Alfred said as he returned.

"You heard Alfred." Bruce said as he got up.

"But we wanted to go on patrol with you." Reiena said as she started to pout.

"It's a school day tomorrow, and besides, I have intel that Joker is on the rampage." Bruce said.

"Alright." The twins said and with that, they left out to get ready for bed. Yet, as they did, they were humming 'He Lives In You'. This made Bruce happy, even though they cried during that song, it seemed to be their favorite now.

* * *

><p>Robin is always on my mind, and the Lion King movies (1 and 2 only) are on my top ten fav Disney movie list. I can't believe I never thought of this before. Hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
